


fathers, be good to your daughters ('cause daughters will love like you do)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie is a cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure, dinner at dan's, minor Dan Espinoza/Charlotte Richards, sometimes dan is accidentally a douche, teenagers are strange creatures, this contains some cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Trixie sighed deeply as she sat on the bed in her room. She was at her dad’s house and he’d asked Charlotte and her children over. Their names here Micah and Ivy and they were both older than her, so they were no fun. They were always on their phones and they never smiled at her like Charlotte did. Right now, her dad was cooking dinner with Charlotte and trying to entertain the two teenagers. She had retreated to her room when the few things she had tried to tell everyone had been ignored in favor of Micah and Ivy talking over her or just ignoring her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 345





	fathers, be good to your daughters ('cause daughters will love like you do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> So, this is a fic i promised kymera219 over on twitter when the quarantine thing started like 3 or four weeks ago?? oops!!!!!!!!!!! (im bad at deadlines!!!!!! and work went a little crazy!!!! im so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!) but uh???? better late than never i guess?? right??? :D?? :D? no?? 
> 
> anyway!! here's this one!!!!! i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!

Trixie sighed deeply as she sat on the bed in her room. She was at her dad’s house and he’d asked Charlotte and her children over. Their names here Micah and Ivy and they were both older than her, so they were no fun. They were always on their phones and they never smiled at her like Charlotte did. Right now, her dad was cooking dinner with Charlotte and trying to entertain the two teenagers. She had retreated to her room when the few things she had tried to tell everyone had been ignored in favor of Micah and Ivy talking over her or just ignoring her. 

She knew how teenagers were. She knew that some of them were like that (some of her friends had older brothers and sisters) and sometimes whenever there were more than one teenager in the room the adults forgot about the younger kids. She just never thought that it would happen to her. She was used to being the only kid her dad paid attention to, and this was a little upsetting. 

She heard a knock on the door and she just knew it was her mom! She rushed out to meet her (she had wanted to be the one to open the door) but her dad had already let her in. Her dad had told her mom that he wanted her to come over for dinner on the weekend so that Chloe could meet Charlotte’s kids. Trixie didn’t see why that had to happen. She just wanted her dad to pay a little attention to her, but every weekend that she was at his place he always ended up inviting Charlotte, Micah, and Ivy. Even if they were just going to the park.

“Hello, urchin,” Lucifer sighed from next to her. 

“Lucifer!” she cheered, and then she latched herself to his waist and hugged him tight. She hadn’t known that he was going to be there, but she was glad that he was. Lucifer was one of her best friends! No one had told her that Lucifer was going to be here!

“Woah, kiddo, not so loud, okay? There’s a lot of people in here,” Dan told her. 

He didn’t sound angry, but it made her hug Lucifer tighter. “Sorry, Daddy…” she sighed. 

Lucifer placed a hand on her head, and she looked up at him. “How was urchin jail?” he asked.

“That’s only the weekdays,” she told him. “But it was fun yesterday… We got to do the egg experiment! And we got to color after lunch!”

Lucifer was watching her quietly as she told him about the egg experiment, but she knew he was listening. Lucifer always listened to her when she talked to him. It was part of the reason he was one of her favorite people. She was about to ask him what he did today, but her dad called them to the table. She had wanted to sit next to her dad, but Micah snagged the seat closest to him and Charlotte always sat on his other side. She finally got to see her mom face to face and hugged her tight. Chloe picked her up with a playful groan of how heavy she was which made her giggle. 

“How are you doing, Monkey?” Chloe asked, hugging her closer (she had told Mommy about how Dad was paying more attention to Micah and Ivy and she had promised to talk to him about it, but she wasn’t sure if her mother had just yet. She knew that grownups were always busy). 

“Good!” Trixie grinned. “Can I sit next to you _and_ Lucifer?” 

“Yeah, you can, baby,” Chloe told her and then set her in the chair between her and Lucifer. 

She shifted onto her knees in her chair, teetering precariously and Lucifer caught her elbow to steady her before she fell out of it. “Careful, Beatrice,” he murmured. 

“Sit on your butt, Trix,” Dan scolded her, but then he was back to talking to Micah about _boy stuff_.

Trixie pouted but she sat down in her chair. She watched Lucifer look between her and her dad, but she just sat quietly as Chloe spoke to Charlotte about important work things. 

“My mom says that you think you’re the Devil,” Ivy said suddenly to Lucifer. Trixie frowned because she sounded like the bullies that used to bother her before she met Lucifer.

“Ivy!” Charlotte sighed. “I’m sorry, Lucifer…”

Lucifer just smirked and said, “I am the Devil, whether you choose to believe me or not, Charlotte-Spawn.”

Trixie grinned up at Lucifer. She liked that he never lied, and she was glad that she was his friend. She watched her mom put her head in her hands, and both of the teenagers rolled their eyes. “He is, you know,” she told them, a frown on her face. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Ivy scoffed, rolling her eyes again. 

Trixie’s frown deepened. “He is! Lucifer doesn’t lie!” she insisted loudly. “Stop being mean to him, he’s my friend!”

“Trixie, that’s not how we talk to guests!” Dan scolded her. 

“Dan!” Chloe sighed; her brows raised, and Dan shrunk back slightly. 

But the damage was done, and Trixie had shrunk back in her chair. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop her tears from falling. She pushed herself away from the table and rushed into her room, burying her face in her pillow. She had just been trying to defend her friend… and, well, maybe she had been a little mad at both Micah and Ivy… But her dad had been paying more attention to them than he had to her and she just… she was a little jealous…

The door to her room opened and she hugged the pillow tighter. “Beatrice?” she heard Lucifer say, his voice was soft like it was when he was on the couch with her mom and they thought she was asleep.

“Go away,” she sniffled miserably.

“As much as I’d like to watch your mother scold Daniel, and Charlotte at her offspring, I’d rather come in here with you,” he sighed. He settled next to her on the bed, and she peeked down towards the foot, where his legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankle. He was quiet for a long time and then he placed a warm, gentle hand on her back. “Thank you…”

She laid there and sniffled. “She was being mean… besides, you helped me with bullies before, and friends help each other…”

Lucifer hummed in agreement, but he didn’t move his hand. Eventually, Trixie sat up and leaned against him with a heavy sigh. She felt Lucifer stiffen but she stayed where she was. Her mother had told her once that Lucifer wasn’t used to cuddling and hugs, so she knew he would take a moment to get used to it. “The Detective mentioned that you… that the dou- your father was being… inattentive,” he said.

She didn’t quite know what that meant, but her dad hadn’t been paying much attention to her, and Lucifer _did_ bring it up. “He’s not paying attention to me anymore…” she said, her voice wobbling as she traced looping circles on the fabric of his suit jacket with her finger. “He likes Ivy and Micah better than me…” 

Lucifer tutted, and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his side and slung her arm around him as far as it would go. “I’m sure that’s not true, urchin,” he told her. She huffed at him and sniffled again. He sighed and they were quiet for a long moment. “For what it’s worth, darling, I… you’ve always been my favorite small human…”

“Thanks, Lucifer,” she sighed, and then she yawned deeply. Crying always made her sleepy. “Can you stay here?” she asked him, clutching his shirt in her hand. She’d forgotten Miss Alien at her mom’s house, and she hadn’t slept well the night before. 

“You want to sleep on me?” he asked, like she expected him to, but it didn’t sound as panicked as she was used to when he asked her things like that. 

“Please, Lucifer?” she asked, and rubbed at her eye with a fist. She looked up at him, and the look on his face changed from raised eyebrows and a playful frown to the one she’s seen on him when he looks at her mom. 

He shook his head and sighed heavily. “Alright,” he told her, his voice quiet and nice and she felt safe with him there. It was even better than having Miss Alien with her. She fell asleep on a sigh and to the warmth of Lucifer’s hand on her back. 

. . .

When Chloe came to check on them about thirty minutes later, Trixie’s face was buried in Lucifer’s side and he was looking at something on his phone. He looked up when she came in and then looked down at Trixie like he was a little scared that he was doing something wrong. “Is she okay?” Chloe asked and then sat on Trixie’s other side, carding her hands through Trixie’s hair. 

He nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. She raised her brows at him, and he sighed. “She said that… Daniel wasn’t… that he likes the Charlotte-Spawns better than her…” he said. His arm was still around the little girl and it looked like he didn’t want to move. 

“Yeah,” Chloe sighed, “I talked to him about it. He said he was going to do better…”

Lucifer hummed but didn’t move. Chloe smiled as she watched him look at Trixie for a moment and tilted her head when he looked up at her. “She said that… she called me her friend…” he told her.

“Yeah,” Chloe chuckled, “she’s even written about you for school.”

Lucifer frowned deeply and sighed heavily. “Will Daniel do it again? Not pay attention to her?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed. “I hope not. He just focuses too much on the wrong thing, sometimes. He doesn’t mean to, but…” She sighed again. “I don’t know…”

Lucifer hummed. “Did you bring the urchin’s tiny pillow?”

Chloe grinned and pulled Trixie’s Miss Alien out from where she’d set it by her leg. “Here. I know you hate it when she clings to you,” she told him.

He moved to get up, but Trixie clung to him tighter. He froze and looked to Chloe for assistance. She shook her head, but she pried her daughter’s fingers away from his clothes and slipped Miss Alien into her arms. Once Lucifer was safely away (and brushing any extra urchin off of his clothes), Chloe kissed Trixie’s forehead and pulled at Lucifer’s arm. He resisted her for a moment and Chloe stopped her gentle pull. Lucifer hovered a hand over Trixie’s head, and then slowly, like he wasn’t sure what he was doing, he smoothed it over the little girl’s hair. 

Chloe tried to hide her smile as Lucifer said good bye to Dan and Charlotte (and the ‘Charlotte-Spawn, but Chloe just… she had come to expect things like that from him, so she just rolled her eyes) and then he followed her out the door. Chloe sighed and smiled over at Lucifer as he fiddled with the seatbelt she always insisted he wear. She was glad that her daughter had managed to wrap Lucifer around her finger.


End file.
